


JiU's Secret Treasure

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Yoohyeon definitely feels like she's owed something. But what Jiu gives her, she's not expecting...Loosely based on/inspired by the "Déjà Vu" M/V:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W761DtH1oRg
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	JiU's Secret Treasure

Queen Jiu ruled over a realm no larger than her own castle, but within its walls she reigned supreme. Her only subjects were her six servants, who were also her bodyguards. Outsiders might have wondered, if any of them were to have noticed the castle’s meek existence, just what power Jiu had to keep her subjects in line. But of course it didn’t quite work like that. You see, Jiu owned a magic dildo, and her subjects remained loyal because of the promise of, once in a while, being treated to pure orgasmic pleasure, the likes of which could not be experienced beyond the castle walls.

This power was a secret Jiu guarded jealously.

One of her subjects was a young woman named Yoohyeon. How they had met, neither of them could remember, but she had felt the allure of sextasy, and sworn herself to Jiu’s service. Her lithe, thin figure provided a lovely contrast to Jiu’s more voluptuous one, and eagerly had she made love to her fucking queen. As had the others. But something bothered Yoohyeon; Jiu had not even shown them the dildo, and as the cocktease dragged on for days, and then weeks, Yoohyeon started to brood.

“Do you think she’s just stringing us along?” she asked Gahyeon, in the spring garden.

Gahyeon looked at her sweetly, cherry blossom petals falling gently around them.

“It would be sad, if it were true,” she answered quietly. “But…it’s just so lovely here. I really feel like I belong for once in my life. Even if she’s lying to us, I can’t get mad.”

The others provided similar responses, all except Handong and Dami, who were instead coolly hostile. Yoohyeon began to fear being banished if Jiu suspected her traitorous feelings. So one night, she stole away in a pique of madness, and snuck into the room where Jiu kept all her treasures. She knew where it was, because it was the one room that they were _never_ allowed to enter. Guarded by a foolishly simple lock, Yoohyeon swiftly passed the threshold and looked around.

There was little furniture here, apart from some kind of spare throne set against the far wall. Near her, opposite the door, was a set of cupboards. As she pondered whether or not the dildo would be kept in such an easily accessible place, or perhaps behind some hidden panel in the wall further along, her blood ran cold and her heart skipped a beat at the sound of a footstep behind her.

“Looking for this?” asked Jiu.

Yoohyeon turned around. Her queen was wearing her battle dress, a sable counterpart to the gilded white uniforms Yoohyeon and the others wore while on guard duty. In her right hand she held a sword, pointed directly at Yoohyeon’s heart. In her left arm was cradled the magic dildo.

“Is that it?” Yoohyeon was incredulous. While fancy, the dildo seemed nothing special. No magical auras permeated its appearance, and while it had two heads and shafts, she could see they were connected by a hinge hidden under the balls.

“Unimpressed, are we, my dear Yoohyeon? Such cheek deserves a fitting punishment.”

Suddenly, Yoohyeon was quite afraid of Jiu’s sword. “Are you going to kill me?”

Jiu looked at her as if she was insane. “Of course not! We’ve been lovers for all this time. I couldn’t kill you, even if I wanted to.” She proceeded to carefully sever the strap of Yoohyeon’s nightgown.

“I just brought it for the kink.”

Soon, Yoohyeon was naked, and completely at the mercy of her liege, for whatever that was worth. Jiu gestured for her to sit upon the far throne.

“This is another one of my magical heirlooms,” explained Jiu. “I never knew its true name, but I like to think of it as a Throne of Want.”

They reached the end of the room, and Yoohyeon hesitated. She was also very cold, a fact which Jiu noticed.

“Here,” she said, setting her sword aside out of the way, and wrapping an old blanket around her prisoner. “Now sit down.”

“What is it?” asked Yoohyeon. Not even Jiu vigorously rubbing her erect nipples could calm her down.

“It enhances feelings of desire. Isn’t that what you want? To fulfil your desires?”

Yoohyeon nodded, sheepishly, and stole a reassuring kiss. She was able to brush her hand against the dildo, but it still seemed utterly unmagical. Just a pair of glass or crystal shafts.

She sat down, and everything changed. The love and lust and frustration she felt multiplied almost beyond her comprehension.

“What have you done?” gasped Yoohyeon. “Oh my god! _Please fuck me!”_

Jiu laughed, and smirked. “Want to know what makes my dildo so powerful?”

“Why don’t you tell me by _fucking me with it!?!”_

Jiu laughed again. “It’s enchanted, partly to feel like a real pair of cocks. But also, to better share the users’ pleasurable sensations…”

“Good! _Now stick it in!”_

Jiu didn’t laugh, she just licked her lips. “The fun thing about it is that, I’ve learned how to torture people with it.”

“You mean, _fuck them in the ass?”_

“No. I mean, I’m going to edge you with it, but never push you over the top.”

This time, Yoohyeon laughed. “Ha! I’m so close right now, I bet one little poke will give me a crescendo of multiple orgasms!”

Jiu shook her head. “Not if I fuck you in the mouth.”

And she unfolded the twin cocks of the dildo, and, adjusting her thong beneath her skirt, slid one into her pussy, which had been soaking wet the whole time. With the other end of the thing, she rubbed the head gently against Yoohyeon’s eager face. Yoohyeon wrapped her hands around the shaft and parted her lips to suck Jiu off. At first, nothing seemed amiss with the artificial contrivance. But gradually, Yoohyeon was sure she could feel it getting warmer, and then she felt Jiu’s pulse through the thing. It throbbed and throbbed, and throbbed some more, and then Yoohyeon felt some kind of spasm, and a phantom of taste assailed her tongue and mouth, and then…it was over.

“What? Wait! Don’t go!”

Jiu laughed one more time. “I came, didn’t you?” She made to walk away.

“Goodnight,” she added, evilly. Yoohyeon despaired, and fumed.

***

The next day the others could easily tell from her body language that something had happened to Yoohyeon. Before they could confront her, however, Queen Jiu had an announcement to make.

“You’ve all been so loyal and gracious to me! I simply must reward you with another group lovemaking session! Except this time, you’ll get what you’ve all been waiting for!”

The group perked up, including Yoohyeon, who thought that maybe she was being forgiven.

She was so, so wrong.

“Yoohyeon, you’ve got guard duty. Stand outside my chambers, and keep us safe in our vulnerable state of being.”

Some of the others were sympathetic to her, while others smirked. Having to listen to them all getting their fuck on was almost as bad as sitting in that silly chair had been. Cockblocking her was the ultimate insult Jiu could have given.

She plotted her revenge.

After the lesbian orgy, Yoohyeon returned to the locker room, to change her clothes. The rest of the others, her supposed equals, were lounging around in the showers, shooting the breeze after the greatest moment of their lives. And some of them spotted a ripe opportunity to haze Yoohyeon.

“Hey, Yoohyeon,” said Handong, “did you really try to steal that dildo last night? I would never have forgiven you if you had taken it away from us…”

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. “I didn’t want to take it away. I just wanted to make sure it was real.”

Dami, with her big boobs and frequently bored expressions, came over to tease her.

“I hear you gave Jiu a perfect blowjob. She made us all try it, before fucking us proper. Said none of us could top your talent for fellatio.”

Yoohyeon couldn’t stop herself from saying it. “I bet you tried to snowball her. Didn’t you?”

There was a brief moment of silence as what she said registered around the room. Then Handong and Dami were on her, and she was getting ganked by them, totally unfair and loving it. There were times when she wasn’t exactly sure whose tit she was sucking, or whose pussy she was licking. The other three, Gahyeon, Sua, and Siyeon, couldn’t hold back, either, and Yoohyeon made sure to fuck them all in her heat and passion and jealousy. But as good as it felt, she knew she’d never be satisfied until she’d beaten Jiu at her own game.

***

Later that night, Yoohyeon snuck out of the castle barracks, wearing her night-battle dress. It was similar to Jiu’s, only much skimpier. She headed directly to Jiu’s apartment, finding the door slightly ajar. She slipped in, locking it behind her.

Jiu was in her private bath, blue rose petals floating in the water. Nearby sat the magic dildo, right in the open. Yoohyeon had a sudden epiphany.

“You planned this? The whole time?”

Jiu nodded lazily. “Yes. You’ve always been my favorite, Yoohyeon. And once I fucked you in your mouth, I knew it couldn’t end there. So do what you will to me, with my not-so-secret weapon.”

Yoohyeon bit her lip, sexily, unsure where to begin. “Honestly, I kind of want to snuggle first.”

Jiu beamed at her happily.

***

The next morning, the others noticed the trail of water and wilted blue rose petals leading from the untended bath, to Jiu’s bed, to the open treasure room, and finally to the real throne room, where they found Jiu cuddled fast asleep on Yoohyeon’s lap. Yoohyeon absentmindedly stroked Jiu’s magnificent bush.

“Now you’ve got a second queen to follow, bitches,” whispered Yoohyeon, and the others fell to their knees, pleased by the precedent this clearly set.


End file.
